Negima: Full Life Consequences
by UberNimrod
Summary: Negi Springfield, cousin of Nekane Springfield is in trouble! Nekane Springfield must live up to her family name and face full life consequences! Well, someone thinks she should anyway. May cause brain damage if read.


Disclaimer: I don't own Negima.

For that matter, I also do not own the Half-Life: Full Life Consequences that this is an obvious parody of. I thought it was funny enough to post here.

If it isn't funny, you might want to review and TELL ME! Otherwise, I can't improve if I don't know I am making mistakes.

.

**Negima: Full Life Consequences**

.

Nekane Springfield, who was Negi Springfield's cousin, was one day in an school. She was working in the Chemistry Labs, mixing potions for other Magi.

One day she got a message from Negi. It said that girls (with boobs!) were attacking him, and axed her for help.

So she went.

Nekane Springfield threw her chemicals into the storage area and went on the elevator to go up to the roof of the school where she left her hovercroft and her normal dress she always wares since she was in a lab coat.

Nekane Springfield got on her hovercraft and said to her self, "It's time for me to live up to my family name and face full life consequences."

So she had to go.

Nekane Springfield ramped off the roof of the school and did a backflip and landed. It was a safe landing as the school blew up suddenly. The school blew up because of spilled chemicals in the chemical storage area.

Nekane Springfield kept driving down the road and made sure there were no boob monsters around because she didn't have no wepons.

XOXOXOXOXO

The Japanese countrysides were nice and the flowers were pink. The sun and the birds were almost down from the top of the sky.

The mood was set for Nekane Springfield's quest to help her cousin where he was. Nekane Springfield looked around the countrysides and said, "Its a good day to do what has to be done by me and help my cousin to defeat the boob monsters."

Nekane Springfield was late so she had to drive really fast. A Mahora Security was hidden nearby so when Nekane Springfield went by the Security came and wanted to give her a ticket. Nekane Springfield saw the first monster because the Security was possessed and had boobs.

"I can't give you my license Security," Nekane Springfield said to the Mahora Security.

"Why not?" the Mahora Security said back to Nekane Springfield.

"Because you are a boob monster!" Nekane Springfield said. So Nekane Springfield shot the Mahora Security in the headmaster and drove off thinking, "My cousin is in trouble there," and went faster.

XOXOXOXOXO

"I can't believe we are watching this," Ayaka said.

"This was your idea Iincho," Kazumi reminded her.

"I know that! But this..." Ayaka said, gesturing to the monitor in annoyance.

Ayaka, Kazumi, Sayo, and the Cheerleaders watched Kazumi's oversized computer monitor in amazement. They could see what Anya was typing quite clearly.

"You wanted to know what she did when she finished strolling with the Strolling Club," Kazumi said.

"I want to know what a hover''croft'' is," Misa said.

"A handmade hovercraft?" Sakurako suggested.

"Iincho's right. We shouldn't be doing this," Madoka said.

"Thank you," Ayaka nodded to her.

"Besides, this is pretty awful writing," Madoka said.

Ayaka sighed in frustration.

"I'm still surprised that she types stuff like this. She really has issues," Sayo said.

"But no weapons," Kazumi smiled.

"The school blew up?" Ayaka asked, being drawn in by the Bile Fascination of watching Anya's typing fill the screen.

"The sun and the birds were almost down from the top of the sky," quoted Misa and Sakurako before they started giggling. "That's bad."

"The Security was possessed and had boobs?" Madoka said with a confused expression.

Then everyone in the room looked at the monitor with confused expressions. "She shot the Security in the headmaster? What the? This is getting worse by the minute," Sayo said.

"Auto Completion error. She must have typed 'head' and the program filled in the rest. I've done that a couple of times when typing," Ayaka said.

XOXOXOXOXO

Nekane Springfield had to go faster like the speed of sound and got there fast because Negi needed her where he was.

Nekane Springfield looked at road signs and saw 'Mahora Academy' with someones writing under it saying 'You shouldn't come heer.'

So Nekane Springfield almost turned around but heard screaming like Negi so she went faster again.

Nekane Springfield drover her hovercraft and did another flip and jumped off her hovercraft. And the hovercraft took out some boob monsters in front of Nekane Springfield.

Nekane Springfield smiled and walked fast. Nekane then looked on the ground and found wepon. So she picked it up and fired fast at boob monster ghosts in front of a dorm.

Nekane Springfield then said, "Boob ghosts, leave this place!"

And the boob monster ghosts said, "But this is our dorm." And Nekane Springfield felt sorry for them because they couldn't live there anymore because they were boob ghosts.

So she blew up the dorm and killed the boobmonster ghosts so they were at peace.

Then Nekane Springfield herd another scream from her cousin so she kept walking really faster to get where he was.

Mahora Academy was nothing nye the countrysides. There was no birds singing and the pants were dead and the dirt was messy and bloody from the boobs.

When Nekane Springfield got to where the screaming was started, she found that her cousin, Negu Springfield, fighting the final boob monster, a giant Mana boob monster. And Negi said, "Nekane Springfield! Over heer!"

So Nekane Springfield went there to where Negi Springfield was fighting. Nekane Springfield fired the bullets from the gun really fast and the bullets went and shot the final boss in the eye and the final Mana boob monster couldn't see.

Negi Springfield said, "Its time to end this one and for all" and punched the Mana boob monster in the face and the Mana boob monster fell.

Nekane Springfield said, "Thanks I could help cousin."

And Negi Springfield said, "You should come here earlier next time."

And they laughed.

'Best story ever,' thought Anya.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Had to go faster like the speed of sound," Kazumi was holding back laughter.

"Heard screaming like Negi?" Madoka asked.

"Negi!" Misa and Sakurako screamed before laughing.

"Will you both stop treating this like it was Mystery Science Theater?" Ayaka asked.

"Sorry Iincho," Misa said, still laughing.

"Oooh! She found wepon," Kazumi giggled.

"Boob ghosts?" Sakurako asked, turning to face Sayo.

Sayo fidgeted as everyone started to stare at her, "What?"

"I can't believe that she feels threatened by Sayo of all people," Madoka said.

Everyone nodded in agreement before resuming watching the screen.

"You got killed. By a wepon," Kazumi informed Sayo.

"And my dorm blew up too," Sayo nodded.

"Horrible treatment of boob ghosts," Misa said.

Ayaka just sighed again then said, "Nothing nye the... What?"

"The pants were dead," Madoka said before chuckling.

"Boobs and blood everywhere," Sakurako giggled.

The room fell silent as they continued to read.

"A giant Mana boob monster?" Kazumi asked.

"A giant Mana boob monster," Ayaka nodded.

"A giant Mana boob monster," another voice confirmed.

Everyone turned to the source of the voice.

"How long have both of you been standing there?" Kazumi asked.

"Not long," Kaede answered.

"I came by to see if you had those pictures for me," Mana said. "But I see you are busy."

"Iincho's idea," Kazumi said.

"I wanted to know what Anya did after strolling," Ayaka said defensively.

"Hmmm," Kaede said.

"Uh oh," Sayo said, causing everyone to focus on the monitor again.

XOXOXOXOXO

They laughed ended quickly though because Nekane Springfield yelled, "Look out cousin!" and pointed up to the top of the sky.

Negi Springfield looked up and said, "No! Nekane Springfield run out here as fast as you can!" And Nekane walked real fast out.

Nekane looked back and saw Negi get stepped on by the next boss boob monster, a HUGE Kaede boob monster, and she was mad and angry.

"I'll get you back evil Kaede boob monster," Nekane Springfield yelled from the top of her lungs.

To be continued?...

XOXOXOXOXO

"Huge Kaede boob monster?" Sakurako asked, while Kaede and Mana stared at each other.

"She really has issues about breasts," Madoka said.

"That one does have issues," Kaede said.

"So?..." Misa started to ask but was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"We need to keep trying to be her friend," Ayaka insisted as Kazumi went to answer the door.

"Just in time. You have to read this," Kazumi's voice said from the doorway.

"Humph."

Chisame entered the room then. "Why is everyone here?" she said, scowling at everyone present.

Ayaka was about to defend herself again, but Chisame went to the computer, scrolled the display up and read what Anya had typed. Chisame snorted again, "Humph. That's actually mild compared to what I found on her computer when she begged me to remove a virus from it."

"Oh?" Ayaka asked.

Chisame nodded, "She has one story on there that has an obvious self insert in it. The character's name is Anya Darkness Dementia Cocolova. It's a worse read than this."

Everyone just stared at her, unable to speak.

* * *

.

Yes, Anya's pen name is Tara Gilesbie. Anyone dare me to write _Anya's Immortal?_

See that 'Review' button below this? You know you want to type a review.


End file.
